


Baby Business

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe, Dad Tom Hiddleston, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unconventional medical intervention, doctor does know best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Business

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Hopefully I caught all the spelling errors and grammar mistakes.

Fidgeting with the hem of her dressing gown Abby nervously observed the handsome young doctor read her file. The sound of her sweaty foot slipping off the stirrup had brought his attention to her.

"It says here that you're attempting to conceive a child with your husband?" Abby nodded. "And so far you haven't had any luck?"

"That's right" Abby replied, nervously clearing her throat.

"How long have you been trying?" He asked.

Dr. Hiddleston stood in front of her while placing on gloves. He sat on that funny little Drs stool and scooted up towards her exposed privates. Abby swallowed a lump in her throat and her heartbeat increased 10 fold.

"Not long"

"How long is not long? Dr. Hiddleston asked, "I'm just gonna take a little look down here and make sure everything looks ok, ok?" He warned.

"Ya ok" Abby croaked. "A month"

Her apprehension to his examining her had caused him to look at her oddly as he placed the material of her gown up around her hips. She was bare, exposed, to a strange man. Something she's never had to do before.

"Would this be your first child?" Dr. Hiddleston asked, probing his finger inside her body.

"Ugh...yes. My husband wants several, though."

"I don't blame him." He smiled at her. "I'm going to feel around for any sore spots. Tell me if I rub you the wrong way, ya?"

Abby sat up slightly and watched him curiously. He wasn't speaking like her old doctor. In fact, she was sure that Dr. Hiddleston was being very bold.

When he smiled and winked at her Abby placed her head back down and blushed furiously. A single finger, then two, were inserted inside her body much like her husband would do during foreplay. Dr. Hiddleston stroked her internal walls and began to press down on her soft tissues.

"Dr. Hiddleston…" She addressed

"Tom" he replied "Call me Tom"

"Umm, Tom...are you supposed to be doing...that?" Abby asked with concern.

"Doing what love?" Tom replied "I'm just doing my job. It's standard practice."

Abby moved her leg slightly and adjusted her hip in the seat. Tom placed his hand on her lower belly and held her still as his probing fingers moved inside her body. Much to her embarrassment, Abby felt herself become wet, well, wetter.

"Your arousal is healthy," He told her "A lot of women don't produce as much arousal as you. Your husband is lucky."

"Excuse me?!" Abby addressed sternly.

Tom ignored her complaint and made no move to apologize instead he added "Your witness, it makes sex easier and pleasurable. I'm sure he loves it."

Abby went to move her hips away from his hand but before she had a chance to Dr. Hiddleston stroked over a spot that caused goosebumps to kiss her entire body. A quick flash of pleasure bolted up her spine and flooded throughout her limbs.

"Oh!" She cried out, rather shocked.

"What? Is that a sore spot?" Tom asked with concern, stopping his fingers inside her.

"No" she gasped long and drawn out.

A cheeky grin formed on his handsome face as he nodded his head in understanding. "Found your sweet-spot," He announced.

To Abby's embarrassment, Dr. Hiddleston stroked his fingers over that spot once more and watched her shutter before him. Her nipples stiffened and her breathing picked up. Once, twice, three times he rubbed her most inappropriately, studying her face very carefully.

"Does that feel nice?" He asked her, voice slightly deeper than before.

Abby didn't answer him, she was in shock.

Dr. Hiddleston withdrew his fingers and rubbed her excess arousal off over her slightly swollen labia. Standing between her legs he reached to the tray and grabbed the smallest speculum.

"I'm gonna have a look inside, see if you're close to ovulation," Tom told her, easily slipping the medical device inside her body. "I'm using the smallest one I have because your deliciously tight and I don't think your husband would be happy with me loosening you out. Would he? I know I'd be pissed."

Scrunching her nose at the initial discomfort of the device opening, Abby lay there submissively and wished she had brought her husband in here with her.

She heard him sit back down on that stool and it rolling towards her. Nervously gripping the side of the table she waited for his next move.

"Yep, just as I thought," Tom announced "Your very fertile right now. One might even say yours in heat, my dear. Do you find that your sexual desire is heightened right now?"

Struggling for a reply Abby stumbled over her words before choking out "Ugh...yeah...I mean, normally I'm extra aroused during this time."

"Umm-Humm I see. And besides, now your sex drive is good?" Dr. Hiddleston inquired, grabbing her folder and pen to write something down.

"Yea" Abby answered, wiggling her hips a little. Dr. Hiddleston left that annoying contraption inside her body as he wrote down notes in her file. Abby wanted it out of her.

Almost as if he read her mind he reached over and closed the speculum making her feel whole again. Taking it out completely he put it in the sink for cleaning.

"What about your husband? Is he any good in bed?"

"What?! What does this have to do with fertility and trying to have a baby?!" Abby snapped.

Tom ignored her harsh tone and tossed her file on the counter top, coming to stand beside her. Reaching down he cupped her sex in his hand giving her a light squeeze. A finger pressed against her swollen clit causing her to moan out loud.

"Your clit is working just fine." Tom smiled at her. "And it has a lot to do with it. Does he make you cum first before he does? Your quim is much more receptive to your hubby's cum if you've already peaked."

Abby stared at him completely dumbfounded with his bedside manner. Her own husband didn't even speak to her in such a way. She had half a mind to report him to the medical board.

"I have this theory," He told her, pushing the fabric down and off her breasts where it pooled at her waist with the rest "That it's not you. It's your husband."

"What makes you think that?!" Abby asked, offended at his assumptions.

"For starters, your blood work shows that you're perfectly healthy. Your body is reacting to my touches the way it should and you're going thru proper ovulation." Dr. Hiddleston answered.

Suspiciously warm hands began to massage and knead the flesh of her breasts looking for lumps and bumps that weren't supposed to be there. He held her left breast and pinched her nipple with the right hand. When she moaned and the little bud stood up he smiled and repeated the test with her other breast.

"Your breasts are healthy," He informed her, rubbing them in a circular motion. "So tell me, is he doing his job? Is he able to harness his inner alpha male and fill your womb with that child your body so desperately craves?"

Abby closed her eyes and tried to fight the urge to arch her back and encourage his inappropriate behave towards her.

The feeling of warm wetness encasing her nipple sent her back to reality. Snapping her eyes open Abby watched in mixed emotion as Dr. Hiddleston suckled her nipple. His tongue licking and swirling around the stiff peak. A deep moan escaped her lips causing him to smile into her nipple. With a pop he withdrew his mouth and leaned over her easily, repeating himself.

"Your nipples are definitely working, huh sweetness?" Tom cooed.

Turning her head towards him, she was faced with a testing in his trousers. It appeared that Dr. Hiddleston's biological functions were working perfectly as well.

"I see it all the time." Dr. Hiddleston moaned, palming himself thru his pants. "Women desperate for a baby but their partner can't perform the task properly."

Abby felt her sex become wetter and much to her embarrassment a little of her slickness slid down onto the table. Tom was well aware of this because his free hand cupped her quim and scooped up the clear liquid. Bringing his fingers to his mouth he sucked the digits, licking them clean.

Groaning deeply, he closed his eyes briefly before saying "Sweet as honey. Your body is just begging to be bred, isn't it?"

Abby felt herself throb as Dr. Hiddleston moved between her legs, standing there and watching her so very closely. His strong hands on the inside of her thighs pushed her legs up and open a little more. With her legs already in the stirrups, Abby was open and exposed to the good Dr.

Tom broke his gaze and focused on her throbbing sex. Abby was horrified that this man was able to coax this type of reaction out of her. What would her husband think?

His hand fell into her quim, massaging and holding her open for his viewing pleasure. She could hear him breathing heavily adding to his already arousal.

"Do you want me to make it better, Humm?" Tom asked, flicking her clit lightly with his thumb "Do you want me to take care of it? I can sooth that ache a lot better then your husband can. I know your body a lot better than he does, after all, I am a gynecologist. I know what females need."

Abby didn't even have time to comprehend what Dr. Hiddleston was asking of her. He had unfastened his trousers. She watched in earnest as he pushed the material of his pants and underwear down exposing his manhood.

She felt her eyes go wide with the sudden unveiling of Dr. Hiddleston's member. Tom took the offending sex organ, thick, long and heavy, in his hand and stroked himself a few times. Her bewilderment amused him because that same cheeky smile was back again.

"I told you I had the proper tool to get the job done," Tom explained, moving closer to her open core.

The table she was resting on just so happened to be the perfect height in regards to Tom's hips. He literally just had to tilt forward and he'd be inside her body.

"I take it your husband isn't so...gifted?" He asked, stroking his inflamed head against her wet opening. She moaned as he spread their mutual arousal's along the length of her pussy, coating himself for smooth thrusting. "I figure as much. They never are. All the men with gorgeous wives have small inadequate cocks. My manhood is perfect for aiding in conception." He gloated.

"How many women have you helped?" Abby inquired curiously.

"A few" he smiled back "It depends on whether I deem them worthy of my assistance."

Abby opened her mouth to protest but instead she gasped out loud with the unexpected penetration of Dr. Hiddleston. She felt her breath hilt in her chest as he pushed himself in until he reached hilt. Grasping her hips he steadied her and waited until she had adjusted. Ignoring the fact that he was balls deep in a patient, Tom held her open and admired how she stretched around his shaft.

Glancing at her once he moved his hips back and thrust forward causing her to cry out again. She felt so full, so stuffed. He was rubbing areas she didn't know could be touched.

"Fuck your tight and so wet for me!" He groaned hand spread out over her womb. "Umm, with a cunt like this you'd be pregnant 2 times over by now if it were left up to me!"

Biting her lower lips she chose to ignore him and focus on the pleasure he gave her. Moving her hips in time with his thrusts she managed to increase the friction. With her full cooperation, Tom grasped her hips and increased his speed. The sound of their bodies connecting together broke the silence of the bright examining room.

Abby tried desperately not to scream out in pleasure or make any obnoxious noise which would alert the other staff or patients of Dr. Hiddleston's unorthodox fertility treatments.

Tom fell between her legs, covering her body with his. Fingers interlaced in her messy hair and bringing her up tightly for a kiss. His hips continued to slam into her willing body, the head of his cock brushing past her sweet-spot and nudging her cervix lightly. Abby couldn't recall ever being this sexually aroused during intercourse, ever.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held onto him as of her life depended on it.

"So good!" She huffed into his mouth before roughly kissing him.

"Yea? Am I fucking your beautiful body properly? Does my cock please your quim?" Tom asked, nipping at the side of her throat.

"Oh god yes!" She panted. "Oh right there! More!"

"More? How much more?" Tom questioned, slipping his hand between their bodies and resting it where they connected.

"All of it!" Abby gasped frantically.

"You have to cum for me," He told her sternly, standing to his full height between her legs. One hand cupped her breast, playing with her nipple while the other stayed between their legs. "More of my cum will slip past your cervix and the chances of you conceiving are much much higher." Rubbing her clit in a circle he watched her reaction carefully, noting all her pleasure induced expressions. "I want you to have that baby, Abby."

In the pit of her stomach, she felt herself tighten like a coil. She felt a warmth pool in her spine and her limbs became shaky. Her nipples tightened and her breath hitched in her chest. With a very carefully placed stroke, Dr. Hiddleston managed to make her see stars.

Arching her back off the examining table Abby gasped so loudly as the pleasure ripped thru her. She was positive the people in the waiting room heard her.

Instead of slowing Tom grabbed hold of her hips and smacked into her harder, faster, deeper. His fingers remained over her clit rubbing gently and prolonging her orgasm.

"Cum on, cum again!" He demanded thru gritted teeth.

She could tell that he was about to have his own release soon. His breathing was erratic and his thrusts had become sloppy.

"Cum in me." She cooed, hoping to encourage him before she had to endure another mind blowing orgasm. Abby didn't think she'd survive a second round. "Flood my womb with that thick seed of yours! Give me that baby!"

Her naughty talk worked as she had hoped. Tom gasped and fell into her. Holding still as he emptied himself into her body deeply. After a few moments, he thrust into her making sure that she received everything he had to offer.

Resting his sweaty forehead against hers, he smiled, chest heaving against hers. Abby brought her arms up and hugged him, her fingers gently stroking his back as they both attempted to regain control of their breathing.

"I can still feel you clenching around me," Tom spoke softly, standing up on shaky legs. "If you weren't pregnant before your definitely going to be now."

"Oh god, you'll be the death of me. Sometimes I think you should have gone into acting, not med school." Abby replied, grasping his hand.

Tom remained inside her body for a few minutes more before pulling out.

"Your the one that wanted to do this. I may as well make it somewhat believable." He chuckled, grabbing a cloth and wiping her clean a little. "I stand by my statement, though, your husband is a lucky man!"

"Ass!" she giggled, hitting him lightly on the arm. "Do you really think we're pregnant, though?" She asked, her voice taking a more serious tone.

Tom nodded his head and pulled his pants back up. "I do actually. I sound farfetched but I actually felt it this time. Something…umm...paternal inside me was alerted to the possibility." Tom told her, helping her sit up completely. Kissing her slightly swollen lips he smiled and added: "I'll give you a blood test for a few days and if there isn't a baby Hiddleston in your tummy we'll keep going until there is."

"I love you" Abby sighed.

"I love you more," Tom replied, "And I can't wait for you to carry our baby."


End file.
